1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handy phone terminal, and particularly to a handy phone terminal having a function of indicating reception of a call by a call-reception melody, light emitting means such as LED or the like and vibrating means such as a vibrator or the like. Further, the present invention relates to a method of indicating reception of a call by a call-reception melody, light emitting means such as LED or the like and vibrating means such as a vibrator or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known some kinds of conventional handy phones each having a function of indicating reception of a call by simultaneously sounding a call-reception melody, lighting an LED and vibrating a vibrator when a call is received.
However, the call-reception melodies which can be sounded simultaneously with lighting an LED and vibrating a vibrator as described above are limited to fixed call-reception melodies registered with each handy phone terminal in advance, and data of pattern of turning-on/off the LED and the vibrator are required to be defined in conformity with these fixed call-reception melodies. Further, when a handy phone terminal downloads play data for making the handy phone play a call-reception melody from a server such as a WWW (World Wide Web) server by utilizing a network service using a network such as the Internet in order to make a call-reception sound on the basis of the downloaded play data at the call-reception time, the turn-on/off pattern of LED and the vibration pattern of the vibrator cannot be defined, and the LED and the vibrator lights and vibrates in simple pattern, so that reception of a call can be indicated to a user by only a monotonous pattern. Therefore, when the call-reception sound is eliminated, there occurs a problem that who is calling or what is received cannot be identified on the basis of the turn-on/off pattern of LED and the vibration pattern of the vibrator.
That is, with respect to the conventional handy phones, when a melody is sounded when a call or data are received, the turn-on/off pattern of LED and the vibration pattern of the vibrator can be operated with fixed patterns preset in the handy phone terminal or in synchronization with melody call-reception sounds registered with the handy phone terminal in advance. Therefore, with respect to the play data downloaded from a network, the LED and the vibrator cannot be operated in synchronization with the melodies of the downloaded play data, and only a single and monotonous pattern operation of the LED and the vibrator can be performed. Further, if a user eliminates the call-reception sound under the user's intention to identify a call originator on the basis of a melody played when a call is received, the call originator cannot be identified from LED and vibrator when the call is received, because the operation patterns of LED and the vibrator are simple.